Loving Maura Isles
by Tdubz1827
Summary: This is a story of how Jane fell in love with her best friend Maura. The ever so beautiful Medical Examiner. Very smut filled, so if you aren't into that, this is not the story for you. Jane/Maura Rizzles. Lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat staring out her window. It was a dreary day. She was feeling bored, yet how her mind had gotten on this certain hazel eyed beauty, she had no idea. Jane had learned to ignore all the gay and dyke comments at her work. Being a female detective at the BPD was a sure fire way to get those hurled at you. For some strange reason, she just could not get Dr. Isles off her mind. She sat and thought about how glorious her legs were. "Man, I can kiss and lick her legs all damn day." Jane thought. _What the fuck!? Where the hell did that come from?_ A little self indulgence never harmed anyone. Her thoughts proceeded to go even further. She began to feel a little wetness gather at her core. _Oh, who cares! It's not like Maura is here to stop me and she'll never know._

With that knowledge, Jane slipped her hand down her boy shorts. Her pussy was so wet already. She ran her fingers up through her slick folds and let out a low moan. "_Fuck! You feel so good, Maura. YES! Right there, just like that! Unh!"_ She plunged two fingers and set a rather fast pace for herself. Letting throaty moans and a raspy, _"Maura!" _out. Just as she was about to cum, her phone rang. "_Foxy, foxy" _by Rob Zombie began to play and she knew exactly who that was. It was the very object of her naughty fantasy, Maura Isles. Her best friend, LLBFF, to be exact. _Goddamnit! _

Jane answered her phone. Maura was literally sobbing over God knows what or why. She began yelling over what happened, but Jane was already on her way over to Maura's house. The only reason Jane stayed on the line was to not further upset her. Jane couldn't take seeing or hearing her best friend cry. She pulled up to Maura's house and knocked on the door. Sure she had a key, but she didn't want to frighten her.

Maura told Jane, _"Please excuse me, it appears I have a visitor. Let me go get rid of them and I'll return to conversing with you momentarily." _Jane replied with an okay.

She chuckled to herself because she knew who was at the door, her. She could hear Maura approaching the door and she fought internally to keep a smirk off her face. Maura opened the door and literally squealed! _"JANE! What are you doing here?" _Maura said as she jumped and wrapped herself around Jane.

How can anyone make this woman cry? _"well you called me sobbing and that was enough for me to come over. No one makes a beautiful woman like you cry. That just ain't right in my book. So tell me what fuckin' prick did whatever this is to you" _Jane moved her hand in a circle to emphasize "_and I'll personally castrate the bastard!" _She growled the last part.

"Language, Jane. Giovanni, he just came on too strong. We were making out and then he tried to, Maura whispered, _"lick my face." _"It was rather appalling and I was thoroughly disgusted. So I kicked him out and he called me a, Maura cringed, Bitch." For Maura, swearing was just too tacky. She never liked it and avoided it at all costs. As with lying. Whenever Maura lied, she would break out in hives and have a vasovagal syncope. How Jane did it every day, blew Maura away. Jane burst out laughing. "_He tried to lick your face!? What a pig! And he actually called you a bitch? Very rude." _She tried to stifle her laughter, but her attempt was in vain.

Now that Maura looked at it, it did seem rather silly and she felt bad for calling Jane. She was sure that Jane had been doing other important things. "Oh Jane, I feel just awful now that I called you. You even rushed over to my place over something so trivial. That was very sweet of you."

I_f only Maura knew. She has me so wrapped around her little finger, I'd do just about anything for her. Hell, I'd even murder and I'm a fuckin cop!_ Jane replied, "Maur, you know I'd do anything for you. Just do me a favor. Next time I say no about a guy, LISTEN! I knew Gio was a little weird. That is exactly why I tell him no every time he asks me out."

That did little to placate Maura. She was always such a worrier. Jane gathered this from her friends body language and took two strides over and wrapped her strong arms around Maura. This made Maura visibly relax. Jane always knew how to comfort her. Whether it be by talking, listening, or touching, she knew just what to do.

"Thank you, Jane, for everything. You always seem to take care of me. Would you like a beer?" Maura asked.

"Sure, Maur. What kind do you have? I don't drink that nasty Budweiser shit, tastes like piss." Jane said and let out a giggle. "Hey Maur? Would you like for me to spend the night with you? You seem really shaken over this deal."

Maura replied, "I keep MGD 64, I know that's your favorite kind. I even indulge myself with some every now and again when I miss you." Maura smiled reverently at that thought. "Yes, I was about to ask if you wanted to stay for a nightcap anyway." Maura walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer for Jane. On her way back, she noticed Jane was halfway asleep.

She snuggled into Jane's arms a bit more and let out a small yawn. _How have I not noticed how much I love her embrace? It is quite comforting. _Jane started mindlessly rubbing figure eights on Maura's thigh as she began to doze off. Maura froze.

_This is too intense. _Maura tried moving in a different position, but found the new one to be worse. Jane was making those swirling motions a lot closer to Maura's core.

Jane whimpered and Maura couldn't help but laugh softly. _Oh Jane, have you any idea how adorable you are when you are dreaming? _Just as Maura was about to rouse Jane from her sleep, she heard her mumble something.

"_yea, right there, feels so good. mmm, harder." _Jane was having a sex dream about her best friend.

Maura became curious as to whom Jane was dreaming about. She let her mind wonder. Perhaps it was Joe Grant. He and Jane would make excellent lovers. As she laid in Jane's arms and listened, her body began to respond to Jane's moans. _Oh crap! Not now. She is my best friend. This is too wrong, best friends most certainly do not enjoy hearing the others moans! _No matter how much she tried to reason with herself, she simply could not stop her body from reacting. She positioned herself a little bit higher to where Jane would brush up against her wet pussy. Thank goodness for yoga pants or Jane would feel her wetness.

The moans were escaping Maura's mouth before she even realized what she was doing. Shouldn't she feel guilty? Jane, she just, ohh God she was doing strange and delicious things to her. Making her feel like her body was just pouring with liquid sex. No man had ever made her feel like this before. She let out a low and sensual moan and that awoke Jane. "_Jesus, now she decides to wake up? I was so close to." _ Maura thought.

Jane jolted awake at the sound of Maura and was immediately on the protective. "Maura, are you okay!?" She was still very groggy and hadn't noticed the oddity of the situation. When she did, Jane began apologizing. "Maur! I am so sorry! I hadn't even realized I fell asleep. I was j-just, uhm, I was just going to st-start leaving! K, bye!"

Maura sat in her living room gaping at the tension of it all. She had no intention of any of that happening. It was awkward and sexually frustrating all at once. Should she text Jane and let her know? Maybe she should text Jane and just omit that last bit of knowledge.

"_Hello Jane? M." _Maura stared at her phone to wait for Jane to reply.

"_Yeah Maur?" _Jane replied five minutes later. When she got the text, she didn't know if Maura heard her dreaming, so she was apprehensive to text back.

_"I heard you, Jane. Were you having a sex dream? Who were you dreaming about? M."_

_"Oh shit, Maur, I was having a sex dream. You, uh, don't know this person."_

_"Haha, Jane, well who was it? M."_

_"I'm serious, Maur, you don't know her." _Jane noticed that she put "her" instead of them and quickly went to delete it, but the text had already sent.

"_Damn! I meant them! Stupid autocorrect, stupid technology, stupid smart phone!" _Jane was so embarrassed at her fuck up.

"_Jane, first of all, stupid smart phone is an oxymoron. Secondly, I think that if it were a girl, she must be quite the catch. To snag your attention and invade your dreams, she must be very beautiful. M."_

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Maura is okay with it being a girl. Even though the girl is her. What is she finds out? Damn, she is going to be freaked the fuck out if that happens. I've got to be more careful around her.

"_Maura, you're right. It is a girl that I was dreaming about, but I don't feel comfortable telling who it was." _Shit. I really need to get laid. How the hell can I be fantasizing about my best friend. She'll never want me in return. Every single time a "good looking" guy passes by she starts spouting out random sex facts and complimenting there gluteus Maximus and other sciency type shit. God, she really is a walking google. That is so fucking cute.

"_Aww that is so cute, Jane. I hope you tell me who this mystery girl is soon. M." _ Part of me wants it to be me, though I highly doubt it is. I am just too...boring. Jane is beautiful, stunning even. The way my body responded to her soft moans, electrifying. I really should take care of that. I began thinking about her low moans and how possessive she is at times and that thought turned me on. My hand found its way down to my midriff at the hem of the lace thong. Dear God that feels good. I wish Jane was touching me. Stroking my clit with her thumb and licking my slick folds. I eased two fingers inside of me and started pumping them in and out. _Unh, yes, Jane! Faster, Harder! _I added a third finger and felt my walls clench. So close. Mmm, Jane is so sexy. I pictured Jane going down on me and my fists tangled in her hair. I pulled at her hair and rode her face, not caring, just needing to finally cum. I shook. _JANE! YES! _


	2. Chapter 2

Jane strolled into work and she snapped at everyone who dared cross her path. She hadn't slept well at all that night. Her mind was too busy wondering if Maura knew she was the girl or not. Goddamn Maura and all her beauty. Those delicious boobs of hers and that tight little ass, fuck! The runway dresses she wore did NOT help Jane out at all, figuratively speaking of course. They did help in another aspect, a dirty one.

"Janie, you okay? You look out of it, had a hot date last night?" Korsak asked. He and Frost snickered.

"Oh fuck you, Korsak! You and Frost can both go and fu-" Jane stopped. Damnit, always at the worst times. Maura walked in. Looking like she just got done with a photo shoot.

Maura shook her head. "Jane, must you use such crass language? It does not behoove you in the slightest." She wore a smile, so Jane knew she was only half kidding.

"Maur, come on! You didn't hear what these two bozos were saying!" Jane flicked her chin towards her partners. They tried to play innocent.

"Hey, Janie, we were only kiddin' ya. No need to get all moody." Korsak said. Frost gave him a shut the fuck up, or she'll put her boot up both of our asses! look.

"Jane, your periorbital oculi are dark. Did you not sleep last night?" Maura was very concerned when it came to Jane. "Why don't you come and take a nap in my office."

She was too tired to even bother arguing. "Alright, Maura, but just for an hour. I've got paperwork to do." Jane hated paperwork, but Cavenaugh was on her ass about it lately.

The pair took the elevator down to the morgue. There wasn't a single murder, so Jane had nothing better to do than to take her advice and sleep. Slumber found her rather quickly and Jane drifted off to her dream land. _Maura, you look so fucking beautiful tonight. Please, I want to just rip your dress off and fuck you. You make me so wet and turned on. I just want to ravage your body. Jane began stalking over to Maura. With your honey hair and those hazel eyes. Your 'fuck me heels' and that sexy ass dress. Mmh, the things I'd do to you. You would be breathless. Moaning and screaming my name, digging your nails across my shoulders and into my back._

Once again, Jane moaned. Maura was determined to get this dream girl out of Jane if it was the last thing she did. _Mmm, you like that?_ Jane was clearly deep into her dream and Maura was not about to interrupt her fantasy. If she was lucky enough, Jane might say the girls name on accident. _Tell me, you like it when I lick your pussy? Yeah you do. You're so fuckin' tight Maur._ Me!? She is having a sex dream about me!?

Maura didn't know what to do. She was flattered beyond belief that it actually was her. A bit peeved that Jane had lied, but could understand why, sort of. How was she going to wake Jane. Maybe if I drop something on the floor. She pushed the nearest book onto the floor and it landed with a loud, 'thud'. This woke her up.

"What the hell was that? Oh, oww my head. Hey, Maur, you got any Tylenol?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane." Maura opened up her top drawer on her desk and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. She took out two and handed them to Jane. "Here you go."

"What was that noise, Maura?" Her curiosity had been peaked.

"A book fell to the floor. Jane, you were dreaming about that 'girl' again, were you not?" She tried her best to look like she knew nothing of this girls identity. Maura had this seductive smile on her face and all but purred, "_Who is she, Jane?_"

**Author's note: Does Jane end up telling her? ;) If you guess correctly, I'll post another chapter tonight.**

**I want to say thank you to jba42 for giving me this suggestion. Also, thank you to bonnification68. You two were my first reviews. I thank you for that. My confidence has soared through the roof. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

She mumbled her answer. "Itwasaboutyou." Why am I so nervous about this? She is my best friend, she won't make fun of me. Will she?

"I'm sorry, Jane. Who did you say? You mumbled her name." Maura really didn't know what Jane had said.

"Maura, you're my best friend, right?" Jane had gotten this nervousness about her ever since she asked who her dream was about. Jane just had to say it.

"Of course. You know that, Jane. We spend all of our free time together. I thoroughly enjoy every minute of it." Maura mewed. She knew Jane was going to say it was her.

"Okay, right. So, you trust me. Uhm, can you close your eyes, Maur?" She gave Jane this peculiar look but acquiesced. Maura closed her eyes.

"Don't move, just stay." I've got to do this. It's time to man up, Rizzoli! Just kiss her. She shook from her nerves. Why is this so hard? _Fuck it!_ The distance between them was closed as she leaned in and put her lips over Maura's, electricity. There was this almost tangible shock that went through both of them. _Holy shit, I just kissed Maura! Score!_ Jane did an internal fist bump at that thought.

"..." She was speechless. She thought Jane was just going to tell her, not actually kiss her! Not that she objected. "Jane, you just kissed me. I, uh, well I j-just, oh come here."

She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately.

Jane crashed her lips against Maura's in an almost bruising manner. She licked at her bottom lip and was granted access. Her tongue explored Maura's mouth and she was pleased. She tasted of mint and green tea.

Maura slipped her hand up Jane's tank top and ghosted her fingers over her lean abs. She smiled. Jane was so fit.

Jane felt her hands on her abs and it brought out a primal sex side she never knew she had. "Fuck! That feels too good, Maur. If you don't stop, I won't be able to control myself." She was ready to have wild sex with her, but didn't want to hurt her. She had no intention of being gentle with her if the primal was let free.

"Please Jane, don't hold back."

"Oh really, Maur? You want me to fuck you? Hard and fast in that tight little pussy of yours?"

Maura let out a shaky breath she hadn't even realized she had held. "yes."

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." Jane growled.

"God, I want you Jane. Do what you did to me in your dream! Please, just take me!"

Jane tsked. She wanted to hear Maura beg. "Nuh uh, beg."

"Damnit Jane, just fuck me!" Maura gasped. Jane had never heard Maura swear.

_Goddamn, that was hot._ Jane kissed her neck. "Mmm, that's better." She sucked at her pulse point and Maura groaned. Oh God. She felt wetness gather at her core and she reached down to touch herself.

Jane grabbed her hand. No you don't, Maura. That is now mine. I get to finger you. With that, she stroked a finger down through her folds.

Maura barely had time to register what was happening until she felt two strong fingers enter her, "OH! Jane! Yes, baby, yes!" She ground her hips against Jane's hand.

"You like that, Maur?" Jane demanded Maura to remove her shirt. Oh shit, she saw the rack-of-God. Those creamy full breasts being pushed up by a green lace push up bra. Jane was sent over the edge with this image before her. She ripped off the offending garment and took a nipple in her mouth. She bit and sucked on it, while massaging the other.

A throaty moan was let out by Maura. Yes, Jane! She kissed her way down her body. Lightly sucking every now and then. She wanted to mark her so badly, but she refrained from doing that at the moment.

Jane was kissing around her navel and growled because there was still clothes where she wanted to be kissing. "Either you pull them down, or I will. They are in my way." Maura realized they were about to be doing what she had masturbated to last night. She hurriedly pulled them down, but left her green lace thong on.

She got down on her knees and looked up at Maura with a devilish grin. "Oh baby, these have got to go." and just like that, Jane ripped them off. Her animalistic behavior was so sexy to Maura. Her fingers grabbed black unruly curls and pulled on Jane's hair.

Goddamn, this woman! Jane licked up through her folds and moaned. "You taste so fucking good, Maura." Her tongue plunged deep into Maura. Damn, she was sure she could feel Jane all the way up in her stomach.

"Oh fuck, Jane, lick faster, sh-shit!"

Maura swore during sex, Jane could certainly use this knowledge to her advantage.

"Mmm, as you wish." She moaned between licks and the vibrations caused Maura to buck her hips. Jane grabbed her hips to still her, but feeling her in that compromising position, she had other ideas. She shoved her face deeper into her pussy and that caused Maura to unconsciously ride Jane. This was so fucking hot. Having sex at work. So against work conduct.

Jane needed to taste Maura. "Cum for me, baby. Cum right in my mouth." She added two fingers in and curled them up, hitting her g-spot. Maura came almost instantly.

She convulsed all over. Jane held her in position. "I've got you, it's okay." She sucked and licked up all of her juices and wiped her face off with the back of her hand.

She leaned in to kiss Maura. She tasted herself on Jane. This was one of the most erotic experiences of her life.

Knock, knock, knock. "Dr. Isles! I have the results from the blood on the knife that was found in our vics' chest!"

**So, who do you guys think it is? Sorry, if I'm not doing well. This is my first story. I know I need to work on my smut. Anyway, please review. They are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for your support! :) It means the world to me. Before this story goes any further, I'd like to tell you that I am going to make Jane sort of more butch. I know that Angie Harmon is the total opposite, but this is my story. I just don't picture Jane being "excited" wearing dresses. That is Maura all the way. So with that being said, here is chapter 4.**

Maura whispered frantically. "Jane! You locked the door, right!?" She had never been so scared at work. They had just did the unthinkable, sex. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment and fear. Her hair, a sexy_ 'just been fucked' _style, and she was still naked.

On the other hand, Jane, looked perfectly fine. She looked as if nothing had happened. She knew that she had given Maura one of the best orgasms of her life and she didn't do half of what her mind wanted. "Yes, Maur, I ain't stupid. I always lock the door, no matter what. Just put on one of your lab coats and go get the results from Susie." Jane replied cooly. Now that she had just fucked her, she had this rather strange bravado about her. Like she could do anything. Jane felt like she was on top of the world.

She grabbed a lab coat and fastened the buttons on it to cover her naked body. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair out with her hands. Maura walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. "Hey, Criminalist Chang, thank you for the results! Bye now!"

Susie Chang stood there, gawking at what had happened. _Dr. Isles always has something to say. Right? Of course she does. She's a doctor. Her scientific mind is always at work. Something isn't right here._

"Haha it appears I have made you rather speechless, Dr. Isles." Jane purred.

Maura looked absolutely flustered. "Well you try having a very sexy detective perform cunnilingus on you and see how well you speak!"

"Oh eww, Maur! No clinical terms, that makes it seem very unsexy. I prefer to call it 'eating out'." Jane looked rather pleased. Her smirk was wider than ever and she swaggered her way towards Maura. She reached out with one hand, put two fingers under her chin, and kissed her deeply.

"Wow. I've never been kissed like that before. That was just, wow." Maura was breathless. "So, what exactly are we going to do now, Jane?" Her sex addled brain was beginning to work again. She wanted answers.

Jane thought long about this question and finally asked, "Do you like what we just did?"

"Yes."

"And would you like to do it more often?" Jane asked.

"If it is going to be that good every time, than yes."

"Do you like me? Like more than a best friend?" She asked.

Maura too, thought about this answer. She truly did enjoy spending all of her time with Jane. No man has ever made her feel like a treasured woman. Jane did. She worshipped the very ground I walk on. Then she came over last night, fell asleep, and made those sexy moans. My body reacted to them.

"Yes Jane, I do. I like you far more than a best friend should."

She smiled at Maura and her answer. Jane felt like she just won the lottery. Especially when it came to babes. She had the absolute hottest woman. Jane did another internal fist pump. _Fuck yeah! I am awesome! _ _I've got the hottest chick in all of Boston. _

"Then it is settled. You are now my girlfriend. Be ready tomorrow by 5:00 P.M. Oh, and wear something sexy." Jane told her and winked. She was out of the office before Maura had a chance to respond. Her swag had definitely been bolstered now. Criminalist Chang turned around and saw Detective Rizzoli walk out of the morgue with this new found confidence. She gaped. Never before had she seen such a display.

Normally, Maura would be appalled at such typical manly behavior. Telling her what to do like she was an object with out a functioning brain. But Jane. Whenever she did it, it was so very arousing. She has this masculinity about her, but her body has slight womanly curves. I just sat there staring at the whole situation. I liked it. It was exciting. She kept playing Jane's last words in her head, _"wear something sexy." _Oh, I'll wear something sexy, Jane. I will. Two can play that game. I'll wear something so sexy, you'll give me a reason to try out my new toy I recently purchased.

She sauntered her way through homicide. All Jane wanted to do was get home and focus on tomorrow. She got in her 67' Shelby Mustang, started it up, and turned on the radio. She popped in a Rob Zombie cd and chose to listen to _Pussy Liquor._ Hehe, she chuckled. Oh how right you are, Rob.

Once she finally got home, she took out Jo Friday. Jo was happy to see her master. "Hey, Jo, you miss me? Wanna go outside?" She wagged her tail happily. Jane grabbed her leash, took her outside, and let Jo do her business. As they walked back inside, Jane grabbed a bottle of MGD 64 and popped the cap off. She sat on her couch, and turned the tv on. Hmm, I wonder if the Patriots are playing. She flipped through all the sports channels and found the ending of a game. ESPN always has my Pats on. She took a swig of her beer and savored the bubbly taste. Jane was beginning to drift off to sleep. She had no idea what was in store for her tomorrow...

**Oh snap, what is in store for her tomorrow? And what toy was Maura referring to? ;) I want to once again thank jba42 for her suggestion. Also, cecilis and javalover27! You have shown me so much love on my first story. Keep sending me love and I'll keep posting chapters. Review away, my little Rizzles shippers!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was early Saturday morning when Maura awoke. She always woke up early to get her day started, but she had other intentions this time. Click, click, click. Bass. Her dreams were filled with the events that she hoped were going to take place tonight. She sighed and put on her black silk robe, then headed off to her kitchen.

Bass was already in the kitchen and practically demanded a fresh strawberry. Maura giggled. Her tortoise was so funny sometimes. He stretched his head out from the safety of his shell and nipped at my ankles. _Oww, that kind of hurt, Bass. What has gotten into you? A certain detective has gotten into me. _Maura chuckled at her own little dirty joke. I've been spending too much time with Jane. Her mannerisms and colloquialisms are beginning to rub off on me.

She ate her breakfast. Oatmeal and blueberries this morning. Hmm, now what exercise would I like to perform this morning? I think I'll go with yoga. I'm going to drive Jane wild and being limber would certainly help my cause. Maura took a shower and got her yoga pants and sports bra on. _I'd wear a tank top, but I'm just feeling sexy today. _She got in her Prius and drove in the direction of her yoga studio.

The sun was just starting to peak through the clouds. _Ugh, go away fuckin sun, you suck._ Jane had a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, 7:29, great. Jane just lied in her bed, her body not being responsive. Sighing, Jane rubbed her face and forced herself out of bed. _Whoa!_ She stumbled and fell forward. _Goddamnit!_ Jo Friday came and licked her face. Stupid dog.

She picked herself up off the floor and fed Jo. I should probably eat. Maybe food will help get over this hangover. So she fixed her some bunny pancakes and coffee. Jane stretched out and her muscles ached. Damn, my muscles are stiff. She didn't bother taking a shower. Instead, she headed over to the stations gym. Jane worked out daily, but she really pushed her body to the limit when she was nervous.

Her regiment consisted of a mile and a half on the treadmill, one hundred sit ups, fifty push ups, and thirty pull ups. That was just her cardio. She did sets of fifties on the lat bar, row machine, bench press with 95 pounds, and cross bar. Jane felt pretty amped up, so she ran back to her apartment.

Just as Jane was about to get in the shower, she texted Maura.

"Hey Maur, you ready for tonight? Remember what I said, wear something sexy."

Maura had just gotten back from yoga and saw that she had a text. Her face lit up when she saw it was from Jane.

"I am quite ready for tonight, Jane. You know everything I wear is sexy. ;) M." Maura didn't like to use emoticons that much, but this time it just begged to be used.

Jane was already in the shower and washing her abs off when she heard her phone go off. She peeled the curtain back and picked up her phone. Maura. Her mouth dropped when she saw that Maura used a winky face. Then she read what was next to it and she felt immediate wetness gather at her center. She responded to the text.

"Uhm, Maur, I'm kinda in the shower. You can't be sending me texts like that." Jane started breathing heavier.

Her hand traveled lower to her center. _Mmm, right there Maura._ She let her fingers travel up and down her slick folds, gathering moisture. Her thumb circled her clit and her left hand grabbed her breast. She kneaded her breast and rolled the hardened bud between her thumb and index finger. Moans began falling from her lips. She spread her legs wider and plunged three fingers deep in her pussy. _Oh fuck. _Her fingers pumped in and out, faster and faster! Jane started trembling. She felt her walls clench around her fingers, wanting to trap them inside. Eyes closed tight, her body shook all over as her orgasm rocked through her. My God, I hope Maura can do that to me.

Maura just about went vasovagal as she read the text Jane sent. Never before had she thought words could make a person cum. Jane had proven that hypothesis dead wrong. They weren't particularly sexy, but she knew what that naked body was capable of. Her mind started wondering about Jane in the shower. The way water would glisten off of her toned abs. The way her biceps would flex as she washed her hair. Her obliques would contract as she washed her body off. God how she pined over her detective!

I think I might be just a tad too teasing. Maura decided against her next text and put "Oh Jane, I hadn't known. Enjoy your shower. M."

_If only you knew just how much I enjoyed my shower, Maura._ Jane quickly dressed and sent Maura another text. "I enjoyed it quite thoroughly. ;)"

Now it was Maura's turn to take an extra long shower. Jane, have you any idea what you do to me? You make me insatiable for your sex. I'm going to pick the sexiest outfit I own for this evening.

Maura dressed and began tidying up her house for Jane's arrival. I need some music to clean to. She walked over to her surround sound stereo and hit play. _Oh I love this song! _Freakum Dress by Beyonce began blaring through the speakers. "Stop, I ain't ready yet. Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes). Yes mam (yes mam) Yes!" She walked to her closet in he hall and got out her vacuum. Maura turned it on and began vacuuming her living room floor, "Oh put your freakum dress on! When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your song get on up and shake it, Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it. Spin it all around then take it to the ground!"

Jane grabbed her keys and ran outside, bounding the stairs taking two at a time. She got in her Mustang and sped off for Beacon Hill. _Son of a bitch! I should have taken the squad car, people are going too damned slow! _Good thing I didn't tell Maura I was on my way over. She can't seriously send me something like that and not expect me to NOT come over. Maura is a lot smarter than that.

She got there and damn near tripped over her own feet. There was no way I am going to knock this time. Jane got out her key to Maura's place and unlocked the door. The sight that greeted her was so fucking sexy.

Maura dancing around to a Beyonce song had to be one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. She swayed her hips back and forth and shimmied her hips down to the floor. _Oh my God! _Her ass looks so fuckin' good. She popped her ass to the beat and sang along to the chorus.

Dear God. Jane took a step forward. Maura didn't hear her. So, Jane decided to take this opportunity to get right behind her. When Maura shimmied her hips to the floor again, her ass ground into Jane.

"Ahhh!" Maura screamed scared out of her mind. She turned around and was about to slap whomever was behind her, but saw it was Jane.

"What are you doing here!? You weren't supposed to be here till 5!" Maura look disheveled.

Jane found this look cute. "Well, you can't just send me a text like that and not expect me to come over. I didn't want to wait till this evening. I need you, NOW!"

"Jane, your impatience would typically be scolded, but since it is for me, I will look over it. Just let me go and change. As you said, I need to wear something _sexy."_ Maura walked into her bedroom and found her outfit ready on her bed. She slipped into her black corset, trimmed with red lace. Black stockings and a red garter. Then she put her red backless and strapless dress on. _If this doesn't get Jane to want to devour me, I don't know what will. _The last piece of her outfit was a pair of six inch black Manolo Blahniks. They were peep toes.

Maura walked back into the living room and Jane's jaw dropped. "Mmh, like what you see detective?"

Jane growled out her answer, "Maur, you look, wow. So sexy. Fuck, I could just stare at you all night."

Maura lit up at that idea. Everything is going according to plan. "How about you do just that? Stare at me all night long while I take care of you."

Confused, Jane had no idea what she meant. Maura could see this all over Jane's face. "Follow me, detective." Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and led her to the back room.

"Where are we going, Maur?" She asked

Maura turned off the lights and got out a chair for Jane to sit on. "Sit." she told Jane. There was another surround sound in here and Maura walked over to it. She hit play and _Porn Star Dancin _by My Darkest Days came on. She walked over to the corner of the room and turned on the red lamp.

Jane saw Maura now, completely surrounded in this red light and, what is that behind her? Is that a pole? _Holy shit! I'm about to get a pole dance! _Jane could barely sit still. Maura walked seductively over to her and leaned down, whispered in her ear, "Hands behind your back." Jane acquiesced. As Maura got done tying up Jane, she licked her ear. "Watch very carefully, detective."

She chopped her steps, and swung her hips just to make a show for Jane. Maura kept her legs straight and bent down pushing her ass out, looked back at the detective, licked her lip and bit it in the most seductive way she knew how.

Her hand grabbed the pole and she slowly walked in a circle. Jane moaned at the show she was receiving. Maura leaned in and kissed the pole. Both of her hands grabbed the pole and she jumped on it. Her body swirled in a circle and head thrown back. Jane was having a hard time keeping herself still.

Maura decided to take it a step further. She let her legs off the pole to where she was just hanging on by her arms. Yoga was definitely paying off now. She inched her way up the pole and began to lay her body out to the side like a flag. _Fuck. _This was the hottest thing Jane has ever seen. Maura flipped upside down and laid her back against the pole.

"Damnit Maur, I _need _you. Quit teasing me." Jane was begging now.

Maura grinned mischievously, "As you wish." With that, she dropped off the pole and caught herself at the last second. Goddamn.

She walked over to Jane and straddled her waist. "Mmm, I want to ride you. Let me make you feel good. _Do you want that, Jane? _I am going to fuck you so hard." Jane whimpered.

Maura kissed her neck and tangled her fingers in Jane's hair, giving a slight tug.

She kissed her hungrily, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Jane moaned again. "More, please, I need more." Jane was begging and she was not ashamed in the least.

Maura licked her bottom lip and Jane parted her lips, she thrust her tongue into Jane's mouth and they battled for dominance. She gave Jane a breather and turned around in her lap. Ran a hand through her hair and slid a hand up under her dress. "Go higher, Maur. Please?"

With that, she stood up. Jane pouted and was about to ask what the hell, then she saw. Maura reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She turned so that her back was facing Jane and peeked over her shoulder. Jane growled her approval and that gave Maura the confidence she needed.

Turning back around to face Jane head on, she shimmied out of her dress, revealing her black and red lace corset. Growling, Jane fought against her restraints. Maura walked back to Jane and whispered, "_You ready to be fucked?"_ She dropped to her knees. Undid Jane's belt and pulled down her jeans.

I licked my lips as Jane was presented before me. This was the absolute best sight ever. A wet, swollen, pussy. I flattened her tongue and ran it right through her folds. Jane growled and snarled. "Fuck, again!" I did it again. I ran my tongue up through her slick folds and started doing the figure eight pattern. "Mmm, you taste..._yummy._" She sucked her clit into her mouth and slid two fingers into Jane. "Cum for me Jane. I want you to cum just like you made me. I _need_ to taste all of it." I slid my tongue in and out of Jane, making her feel every bit of it. Her walls clenched down on my tongue. This made me go even faster. I took a deep breath and went harder and faster. Jane put her hands in my hair and ground mercilessly on my face. Making my nose rub against her clit, her arousal filling the air. God how I enjoy that smell, and the taste, it's like the finest wine.

Jane cried out my name, "Maura! Yes!" and I felt her release. I licked at her clit, making her ride out her orgasm.

"How was that for a first date?" I said as I licked my lips, tasting her.

Jane was indeed, speechless.

**Well, what did you think? :) Did I do our ladies justice? Review away. Javalover27 and cecilis, I hope I updated quick enough. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This story is sort of like my own personal desire. I live vicariously through Jane. lol Anywho, on with the story!**

Jane was left speechless...

Maura looked her lover in the eyes. She saw her brown eyes turn black with desire, those eyes matched her own. Her body quaked with sexual desire. Jane pulled on her restraints. They had gotten loose from all of her pulling. She flexed as hard as she could and tore them off.

Fuck it felt good to be free. Now I can finally have Maura writhing beneath me. I glared at her. Daring her to make another move. She was paralyzed with fear, anticipation, and complete arousal. I was on the prowl. She will be mine.

Standing up, I walked over to her. After her little "show" I was so worked up, I craved her. Grabbing her shoulders, I leaned in and kissed her hard. My desire for her was so raw. I couldn't seem to control myself. My teeth captured her bottom lip and sucked on it. I bit down on her lip as I felt her hands splay across my back. My hands snaked across her sides, feeling her lace on the corset she wore. God, this corset is so sexy. I gripped her ass in my hands, then she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her back slammed into the wall as I pushed her into it, biting on her neck roughly while massaging her breasts. _This corset has got to go._ I ripped her corset off her body and the glory that is Maura, was before me. She looks so tasty. Those black stockings and that red garter. Fuck me. Her shoes, ohh, very sexy indeed.

Maura seemed to love this wild sex side of Jane. She gave Jane a wicked smile, grabbed her head and pushed her breasts out. Needing her boobs to be given attention, she pulled Jane's head towards them. Jane took a nipple in her mouth, sucking almost painfully yet still giving me pleasure. I cried out in bliss. I loved Jane and her delicious mouth all over my breasts. My hips started thrusting into her core, needing more friction, I pulled her impossibly close with my legs and began grinding on her abs. The feeling of each and every ripple of muscle as it passed against my clit, made me ravenous for her.

Jane had other plans. She threw Maura on the bed and began crawling, stalking towards her like prey.

Maura was so turned on at this point, she didn't care what Jane did to her.

"You are so damn sexy, Maur." Jane growled.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself." Maura replied. "What do you want to do to me, Jane?"

"Is it not obvious?" Jane asked, her voice laden with sex. "I want to fuck you so hard. When you go back to work, I want you to feel me and remember how good I fucked your tight little pussy."

Maura was about to respond, but Jane did it again. She felt Jane's fingers shoved inside of her dripping center. She cried out in pleasure. "Yes, Jane! Ooh, fuck me harder!"

Maura and her swearing turned Jane into an animal. She added a third finger and set a fast pace for Maura.

"Come on, baby, scream my name." Jane asked, panting. "I wanna feel you cum."

Her breathing ragged, Maura moaned and screamed out. "Unh! Yes! Oh fuck, u-unh, Jane! Please, make me cum!"

That was all Jane needed to hear. She kissed Maura's clit and moaned, sending shivers up her body. "UNH! MORE!" Maura begged Jane.

"You are ever so greedy, Maur." Jane said, punctuating each word with a kiss to her clit.

"Goddamnit Jane! So help me _God, _if you don't lick my pussy this very fucking sec-"

Maura jumped as Jane flattened her tongue and licked up through Maura's slick wet folds.

"Mmh, where do you think you're going? Stay. Put." Jane grabbed Maura by the hips and held her down.

Jane continued licking and sucking on her clit. She slipped her tongue in with her fingers, fucking Maura with both.

_Oh God! _"Jane, I-I'm going to, unh! Oh shit! I'm cumming!" Maura clenched her walls, trying to force Jane out at the intense pressure. Jane knew what was happening.

She tried her best to stay inside of Maura. Wanting to help her ride out her earth shattering orgasm. Jane curled her fingers up and barely tapped her soft inner wall, and Maura was sent flying over the precipice. "JAAANE!" Maura screamed so loudly! She had two, back to back, orgasms. She passed out from sheer pleasure.

When Maura came to, she was sweaty and panting.

"Now _that_, is a good first date." Jane smirked.

**Sorry it isn't that long guys. I am dead tired. Though I still want to keep my promise, here is chapter 6. I know Jane seems like a huge sex fiend, but stick with her. She softens up towards Maura. Review away! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: There are plenty of fanfics about Jane and Maura's occupations already out there. I really don't want to bring there jobs into my story unless necessary. We all know what they do.** **Without further ado, chapter 7...**

Jane and Maura lay naked, spent, and sweaty, in Maura's sheets. Jane rolled over on her side, gazing at Maura with love and adoration. "I love being able to do this with you, Maur. Having wild and crazy sex is one thing, but lying here with you, is a whole different thing in and of itself."

She looked down at Maura, noticing a tear begin to fall. Jane reached out towards her face and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"Oh Jane" Maura stifled her tears, "that is the strangest, most sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." she began laughing.

"You think that's funny? Huh, Maur?" Jane said with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. She crawled towards the M.E. and put her arms on either side of her. "I'll show you how sweet I can be." Jane leaned down, kissed and nipped at Maura's lips playfully.

Maura laughed the most infectious laugh I had ever heard. Her arms were wrapped around me, forehead resting on mine and eyes staring straight into my soul. I studied her like this, so that way it will forever be in my memory. _Beautiful as ever, my sweet amore._

"Will you go out on a real date with me, Maura? One with a movie, perhaps even some wining and dining?" Jane thought about that last statement and quickly corrected herself, "more like _beering_ and dining for me." she chuckled at that. "I just really want to have you on my arm."

Maura thought for sure that Jane was going to say some possessive statement, but to her amazement, Jane said just the opposite.

"I am _honored_ to be dating you, Maura Isles." replied Jane.

The tears blurred her vision and she could hear Jane's soothing voice. Whispering sweet nothings and telling her it will be alright.

"Why are you crying, amore?" Jane asked, genuinely concerned for her lover. She has no idea what she had said to make her cry. Jane began mulling over everything that she had said, desperately trying to figure it out. _Maura is just too complex. _

"Jane, I'm crying because of you! You are the most _insufferable_, yet adorable, woman I have ever known. I thought you would say that you were proud to have _ME _dating you, but you didn't. I am blown away by you and your honeyed words." Maura began wiping her tears. "Of course I'll go with you on a real date."

Jane smiled and hugged onto Maura. She was absolutely elated with her answer. "Thank you so much, baby." she sweetly kissed the blonde.

"What film would you like to see? I'm up for anything, so long as it isn't a horror. You know I hate those." Maura said to her. "I'll wind up on your lap at every jump scene."

That thought aroused Jane. "But don't you think that would be beneficial, Maur?"

Maura was flabbergasted. "Jane! Sex in the theatre is wrong, not to mention against the _law!" _ she scolded.

"Ooh, presumptuous now, Maur?" She playfully chided. "I would _never _do that. I am an officer of the law."

The blonde pouted. She was kind of hoping that they would. Ever since they had sex in her office at work, she wanted to be bad. It made her feel alive. Jane always made her feel like her life was exciting. There was never a dull moment with her.

Jane noticed her pout. "Hey, we may do a little making out and heavy touching. Sex with you turns me into an animal, I don't want to have learn self control just yet." her smile was that of a wicked devils. _Just you wait till we return home, Maura. Your world will be thoroughly rocked,_ Jane thought.

"I'll make us a reservation at that Le Bow Truck place you like and we'll see a science type movie." she told Maura.

"Darling, it's pronounce _Le Beau Truc. _I can't believe you don't know how to pronounce it yet. Even with Bass. You still call him a turtle."

"Maur, I know Bass is a tortoise, I just like getting under your skin. You're cute when you're mad."

Maura looked at her incredulously. "You are incorrigible, Jane Rizzoli." she smiled at Jane brightly.

Jane leaned in a gave her a chaste kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. We'll go whenever I get here. I should be here no later than 4:00."

She left Maura's house, got in her car, and headed back to her apartment. Jo was there to greet her, barking happily and wagging her tail. Patting the mutt on the head and grabbing her leash, they walked outside. Jo did her business.

Once back inside, Jane walked to her fridge and got a bottle of beer out. This tastes so goddamn good. Before she knew it, Jane was asleep.

Back on the other side of town in Beacon Hill, Maura lay in her bed processing the events that had taken place that evening. She had sex with Jane for the second time and Jane had lied. This was certainly not the same as the first, _it was so much better. _

Maura had thought about all the events and found herself fast asleep. Dreams filled with a certain detective.

The next day, Jane did her daily workout routine. Cardio and machines. Those did wonders for her body. She looked in the mirror and felt a since of pride wash over her. Her abs were well defined, as well as her biceps and triceps. She flexed her legs and took notice of how sculpted her leg muscles are. _It's like I play soccer! _Jane thought to herself. "I'll take a look around and see if there aren't any I.S.A's around here. The physicality of the sport is amazing and there is almost always a fight that happens." Jane laughed at the notion of being able to fight and not get scolded for it.

When Jane returned home, she stripped off her clothes, leaving a trail behind her. As she showered, her mind wouldn't let her focus on anything but Maura. The things she had planned for this woman were beginning to make her damn near giddy. Hot water ran over her muscles, relaxing them of the tension from her workout. _This is going to be one hell of a night. _Jane turned the water off and walked to her room.

Maura had just finished up her shower after doing yoga all morning. The thoughts that plagued her mind were of her giving Jane that little pole dancing show. _Hmm, it did make me use muscles that yoga does not incorporate. Perhaps I should look into receiving lessons. There is a dance studio around the block from my house, they surely offer a pole dancing class. _

Searching through her drawers, Maura found a matching black lace bra and thong. Perfect. She went into her closet and pulled out her dark winter green dress. "Jane will absolutely love this on me!" Maura smiled as she admired her outfit in her floor length mirror.

The drive to Maur's house went a little longer than usual. Jane had to make a quick stop at a store to pick up something she knew Maura would love.

She pulled up at the fancy house that Maura lived in. Damn, I am so lucky to be dating her. Jane walked up, knocked on her door, and leaned against the door frame.

Maura opened the door and her eyes instantly darkened. "Oh my! Jane, you look amazing!" It was true, Jane did look rather delectable. She was wearing a simple white v-neck, with her black blazer that had the silk black lapels on it, and these tight boot cut jeans with her boots.

"Thanks, babe. You ready to go?" Jane replied with a smirk.

"Just let me put my shoes on and grab my jacket." said Maura.

Jane stayed outside while Maura went and put on her heels and grabbed a jacket. Tonight was going to be spectacular. She walked Maura to her Mustang and opened up her door, "Milady." she motioned for Maura to get in. Jane walked back to the drivers side and got in.

"Do you want to see the movie first or would you rather eat first?" Jane asked.

"Hmm, I guess the movie would be nice first." Maura replied.

She started the car. "You got it, babe." Jane sped down the road, changing gears. This is what she needed. To feel this jolt of danger. Jane glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Maura completely terrified, clutching the handle above the passenger door.

"Maur, are you scared!? I am one of the best drivers in all of Boston, never been in one accident." Jane looked at Maura, trying to make her trust in her word. Gripping the steering wheel in one hand, she laid her other hand on Maura's knee and gave a light squeeze. "I would never do anything that puts you in danger. If you aren't comfortable, than I'll go the speed limit." she eased off the gas and switched it into second gear.

"Jane Rizzoli, are you trying to give me a coronary!?" Maura was flushed from the blood draining her face.

"Oh babe, you know I'd never do that." Jane laughed and Maura punched her playfully on the shoulder.

The theatre wasn't much further, just a few blocks more. When the couple arrived, they bought two tickets for _Gravity. _Jane looked the movie up before and saw it had good reviews. She was about to suggest popcorn, but knew Maura would spout out health facts about how bad it was for human consumption.

"_Ugh, this movie is so boring!" _Jane whispered her disapproval.

"Shh!" Maura reprimanded. "It is stimulating. I never knew much about space."

Jane pouted. _This is so goddamn boring. Why on earth didn't I pick a horror movie? Oh yeah, my girlfriend told me not to and I can't help but say no because I'm whipped, like her own personal little bitch. _

The last scene played out and Jane was glad when the screen went black. "Thank God that's over."

"I quite liked it." said the blonde. She had a bright smile adorning her face.

"Of course you did, Maur." Jane laughed. "You always love learning new info."

The two laughed with each other as they walked out of the movie theatre, hand in hand. "We really do look good together, Maura." Jane said lovingly to her girlfriend.

Maura had tears gathering in her eyes. "Yes we do, love. We truly do look good together."

As they arrived at Le Beau Truc, Jane gawked at the prices. "Why the fuck do they charge this much for such a small portion!? Ma makes enough food for a whole family for less than one of these damn meals!"

Maura scolded her playfully and ordered for the both of them. The waitress flirted with the M.E and jealousy got the better of Jane. She was tight lipped throughout the rest of their meal. The blonde thought she had done something wrong and had upset her detective.

Once they finished, Jane paid for the dinner and grabbed Maura by her arm, dragging her outside. She walked them into a nearby alley and pinned Maura up against the wall. The blonde was terrified.

"Have I said or done something wrong to upset you?" Maura asked with sadness and fear in her voice.

Jane growled. "Maur, I HATE when people flirt with my woman! I have to have you right this second." She captured her lips in a bruising kiss, swiping her bottom lip, tongue instantly granted access. Jane peppered her neck with kisses and roughly massaged her breasts.

"It. Drives. Me. Crazy." I threaded my fingers through Maura's hair, pulling enough to make her moan. "seeing them flirt with you, like I don't even exist. They will NEVER be able to fuck you as good as me."

Maura moaned deep in my ear, "Ohh, Jane, you know I'm yours. I only ever want to cum for you, baby." she nipped my earlobe.

"Fuck Maur!" I was getting more possessive as the moments passed. "Close your eyes, amore." I unzipped my jeans, picked her up and growled, "I want you to feel me."

Maura opened her eyes as she felt it, that unmistakeable length..._ unh, yes!_


	8. Chapter 8

Maura gasped and moaned at the length she felt deep inside her. It had been so long since she felt this delightful intrusion. Knowing it was Jane that was buried in her core made it better than anytime she had ever been with a man.

She clenched around Jane, forcing her to stay right where she was, trying to get use to feeling the large rubber cock inside her.

"Mmm, Maura! You are so fucking tight!" I growled, moving my cock in and out of her pussy. Her nails dug into my shoulders and her face was buried in my neck, biting down on it to stifle her moans.

This was not okay at all with me. "Maur, let me hear you. Please?" I begged. I bought this just for her pleasure and sort of mine. I've had this fantasy for some time now.

She seemed to listen because I felt the sting of her bite on my neck from the loss of her teeth being there and then I heard it, her sex filled moans, purring in my ear.

_God! The feeling of Jane sliding in and out of me, the sound of her hips slamming against mine, fucking delicious! I need more. _"Jane, deeper! Baby, I want more!"

The smirk would not leave my face. "Mmh, as you wish, Maur." I slid my hands to her ass and lifted her up higher and slammed her down on my cock.

Maura let out this guttural moan and grabbed fistfuls of material from my shirt. "Ooh, yes baby!" She used her legs for leverage on my hips to ground herself down again. "Fuck me hard, Jane! Please!"

I sat her back down on the ground. "Turn around and put your hands against the wall."

She did as I asked and eagerly awaited me, bracing for the intense fucking I was about to give her. She shuttered in anticipation. My lips were on her neck, slowly trailing down to her shoulder that was exposed.

"Jane, just fuck me already!" I was getting impatient. I desperately wanted to feel Jane inside me again. My pussy ached for her cock. I was pushing my ass back against her, to help her feel my conviction of how badly I needed her.

My hands seemed to have a mind of there own as they grasped Maura's hips. I got up right in her ear, my breathing hot and whispered huskily, "_I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me with every step you take."_

No sooner had Jane said those words, did she begin to fuck me with everything she had. I barely had time to feel her fingers dig into my hips. Her cock thrusting inside my wet pussy was all I could focus on. Nothing else seemed to be alive at the moment, other than us.

I couldn't hear anything but the sound of her cock. Pounding me senselessly. The thrumming of blood laced with pleasure and sex was in my ears. Tuning out all other noises.

"Shit Jane! Give it to me! Fuck me harder!" I screamed her name over and over again. My voice seeming to only be able to say 'JANE' and that was alright with me. So long as she never quit pounding me.

I quickened my thrusts. Her voice saying my name was driving me crazy. I needed to make her cum and say only my name. My name falling from her lips is probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"Take it, Maur. Take it all in that tight little pussy!" I was about to fall into my own pool of blissful paradise, but I needed this woman to go first. Now was not the time to be selfish.

I was about to pass out from the feeling of Jane. I felt her grip onto my hips even harder, knowing that there would be a bruise there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel her fuck me.

"Maur, cum for me. Let me make you feel good, baby." I pleaded with her.

I almost came at her words. "Ooh, Jane! Unh! So close, so close!"

My hips thrusted even faster, sending my cock ever deeper inside her pussy. Hitting her in the most pleasurable of ways, she began trembling. She was about to fall into orgasm. I needed to see her face as she came.

"Face. Me. Now!" I demanded.

I turned around as she asked and almost came as I saw how sexy she looked. She had this incredible sexy thin layer of sweat covering her face. Her eyes were this intense black, filled with nothing but lust and sex.

I entered her with one hard thrust and started pumping my hips at a blinding speed.

"Oh Fuck! JAAAAAAAAANNNNNE! I'm about to cum!"

I felt her begin to shudder and then her release hit her.

"FUUUUUCCK JAAAANNNE!" she screamed my name as she came.

"MAURA!" I buried myself as deep as I could and spilt my release inside her.

I felt something I never expected. "Jane, how did you just do that?" I asked with widened eyes and a huge smile on my face.

I chuckled to myself. My plan worked perfectly. Maura loved it! "Ejaculating dildo, Maur."

This was definitely my new favorite toy.

**How did I do? :) I want my smut to be as hot as possible. So, tell me what I need to work on. Be as honest with me as you can. Alright, now review away! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Jane withdrew from Maura and smiled brightly. Everything she had hoped for had happened. Getting crazy jealous over the waitress was just a bonus. It unleashed a whole new side of Jane. A side that was extremely possessive, yet tender at the exact same time. It thrilled both Jane and Maura.

The drive home went really well. Maura asked me where and how like a million times. I explained that I just knew that I needed her to feel me and where I got it from was the local sex shop.

I drove us back home to her house because there was a game on and her t.v was a hell of a lot bigger than mine. And I wanted to spoon with Maura. _Yeah, spooooonnnn._

Flopping down on the couch, I yelled at Maura, "Get me a beer, woman!"

Not even two minutes of stepping into my house and I hear Jane yelling at me. That detective is incorrigible. It makes me smile to hear her calling me woman. Terms such as, "Woman, my girl, and ole lady" usually bother me, but there is just something about the way Jane says them. I revel in her voice.

"Yes, dear." I make my way over to the fridge to grab her a beer. "I have MGD and Corona, which do you prefer?" I called out to Jane, who was flipping through the channels to find some silly sports game.

Shit. "There is a Patriots, Red Sox, and Bruins game on, Maur! which one should I pick to watch!? Oh, and I'll have a Corona tonight."

Grabbing a bottle opener, I popped the cap off the beer and made my way into the living room. "Here you go, love." I handed Jane her beer. "This is what you get for making the decision to get the entire sports package."

"That's not helping me make a choice, Maur!" I laughed.

"Well, which do you prefer? You know I care little for your beloved sports." I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know you secretly love em, Poindexter!"

That little comment made me burst with laughter. I couldn't contain myself. "Jane! Haha don't call me that!" my body betrayed my voice. Hives began forming on my chest and she definitely noticed.

Sipping on my beer, I smirked. "Mmh, you're lying, Maur." I licked my lips, tasting the flavor of the Corona. "Poindexter." Making fun of her is just too easy. I did it out of love though and she knows that.

"Oh stop it, Jane. You know you love it." I punched her shoulder. "I'm going to take shower and then a small nap. You're welcome to join me in either."

Jane nodded her head. Getting up off the couch I walked to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes the way there. I turned on the hot water, letting the room fill up with steam before I stepped in. _Mmh, this feels so good. Jane seriously wore my body out. My muscles are so sore!_ The water cascaded down my shoulders, back, and legs. The rest of the shower was just amazing. I felt rejuvenated and blissfully sore. I needed a nap.

I decided to switch between the Patriots and Bruins. I was still riled over the audacity of that stupid fucking waitress flirting with my girl. Watching a high impact sport seemed like the only logical choice right now to calm me down.

The Patriots were playing against the Broncos and the Bruins played some shite team, the Rangers. Who the fuck calls themselves that?

Yep, this is exactly what I needed. Beer and sports and one sexy ass girlfriend. My life was pretty fucking amazing right now. I don't think anything could ruin my high right now even if they tried.

Maura was sitting on the edge of her California King bed, brushing out her blonde hair. The bristles gliding over her scalp felt like a tiny little massage and she was feeling herself get tired. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched. She sat her brush on the nightstand and crawled into bed, sleep finding her as soon as she put her head on the pillow.

"Ah fuck! I'm all outta beer." I grumbled. "The fridge is like a mile away!"

Knowing that Maura is asleep, I decided to get up and get it myself. Hmm. several should be plenty.

On my way back, I glanced towards Maura's bedroom longingly. One peek, that's all.

I stopped at her door, opened it and leaned against the doorframe. _God, she is so beautiful._ She was laying with her arm slightly above her head, the other draped across her toned stomach. Her legs were bent and laying side by side.

My eyes raked over her gorgeous body, stopping every now and then as I recalled certain spots that made her body shiver and breath incredibly shaky when I touched them. I continued on with my exploration of her and my eyes stopped again as I noticed one thing. A simple red lace thong. That was all Maura had on!

Not wanting Maura to freeze, I quickly rushed over to her and pulled the comforted on top of her. She shuffled around slightly and purred in her sleep. So cute. I leant down to kiss her. As my lips brushed over hers, she let out the softest of moans. This was too difficult. I made up my mind and went back to the living room.

"Damn, that woman is difficult to leave." I chuckled to myself. Not much happened on either game while I was with Maura. The Patriots made another touchdown, yes! And the Bruins were still still ahead of the Rangers by one.

About an hour passed and both games were wrapping up. I had yelled at the t.v when the ref made a bullshit call on my Pats. Looking over to Maura's bedroom, I checked to make sure my yelling hadn't woken her up.

I could hear Maura mentally chastise me saying, "You yelling at the television is not going to change the outcome of the game." She always made me smile with her little quips.

Thankfully my yelling didn't have to occur because it looked as if both teams were going to win. It just made me feel better when I did it.

Sometime during my yelling for the second time and my trip to get another beer, Maura appeared.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her hazel eyes had turned into pools of dark black desire, a clear sign of lust. A deep black silk robe, tied loosely covered her body. Her cleavage was showing and her hair was all mussed up, it was very sexy and erotic. Maura had her bottom lip between her teeth, she looked like walking sex.

Slowly and seductively, Maura made her way over to me. She was on the prowl tonight.

Her gaze was hooded and never left my eyes. Her hands toyed with the silk belt that held her robe together. Carefully, she pulled one end of the knot, one side of the robe fell open, exposing a creamy breast. The cool air made her nipple hard and my mouth wanted to be on it, I was so captivated by her.

Her hand traveled up her stomach and up to her chest. She ran her palm over her breast and let out a moan. Closing her eyes, her hand continued upward to her neck, turning her head slightly, she ran her hand up through her hair and tangled her fingers in it. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at me.

I reached out and gently pulled the other tie and the robe hung off her body. "Good God, Maura, you are so sexy."

Smiling down wickedly, I told Jane, "Mmh, I had this dream and I want to act it out. Will you let me, Jane?"

_Fuck, this woman will be the death of me._ "Yes, Maur." I drawled out her name. "What exactly happened in your dream?"

I bent down, making sure my breasts were right in front of Jane. I felt her hot breath on my nipples. "Are you still wearing it?" I mewed.

Swallowing, I shook my head yes. My voice had all but left me. Her breasts were right in front of me. I knew I could touch them, but my body seemed to have lost the capability to make any sort of movement.

Knowing Jane shook her head yes, I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I sucked at her bottom lip, earning me a moan from Jane. If she can be bold, so can I. My tongue swept across her lip seeking entrance, she opened and I plunged my tongue in. Tasting the beer she had drank as my tongue danced with hers, I too moaned. Our lips, tongue and teeth crashed.

My hand reached down to her crotch and started to undo her belt, fumbling with her zipper, I pulled it down. "Let me take care of you tonight, baby. Just like my dream." I said between sloppy kisses.

Reaching into her boxers, I grabbed the cock and pulled it out. "Jane, watch me. Do. Not. Take. Your. Eyes. Off. Me." punctuating each word with a kiss on her lips and neck.

"Fuck, Maur. Please, don't stop." Jane begged me.

Kneeling down, I raked my fingers over thighs, grabbing the top of her jeans and pulling them down around her ankles. "I don't plan on stopping until I make you cum."

"Oh shit. Maura, yes!" Jane hissed through clenched teeth.

Maura chuckled, "Just keep your eyes open and enjoy, baby. I am about to do just what I dreamt about." with that being said, I looked up at her and gave her a wicked grin.

Kissing up her thighs, I moaned at how she tasted. Every inch of her was delicious. Grabbing her cock with my hand, I glanced back up at her to make sure she was still watching. I wrapped my lips over the tip and swirled my tongue around it. I moaned again.

Jane clenched her thighs. "Mmm, just relax, baby." I said as I raked my nails back up her legs. I slid her cock further into my mouth and moaned around it. I felt her hand grab the back of my head. "That's it. Give in to the pleasure." I choked out around it.

I began moving my head up and down on it. Swirling and sliding my mouth and lips around it. Stroking the cock with my hand, I bobbed my head even faster on it. Moaning the whole time.

Reaching up her boxers, I slipped my fingers under the harness and slid my fingers up her wet folds and massaged her swollen clit.

Jane started pushing my head up and down on her cock and that made me moan.

"Mmh, fuck. That feels so good, Maur. Faster."

Wanting her to cum, I slid two fingers inside of her pussy. "Oh Jane, cum for me." I moaned out around the cock.

I pumped my fingers in and out of Jane with the rhythm of my head on her cock.

Jane grabbed my head and lifted her hips, driving her cock down my throat. _Oh my, that felt good. I have never deep throated before. "_Fuck my face, Jane."

Jane did just that. She started pumping her hips, sending her cock right down my throat. Hitting the very back of it, causing me to moan and choke around it.

I felt Jane clench her walls around my fingers. She's close to cumming. I pumped my fingers faster, curling them forward, lightly brushing her soft inner wall. With that, Jane came.

"MAAUUUURRRAAA!" Jane pulled her hips away and the cock slipped out of my mouth with a wet 'pop' noise. I sucked in a deep breath.

I sat there on my knees, laid my head on Jane's knee, and smiled up at her. My fingers still buried in her pussy. "How was that, love?" I said as I took my fingers out and sucked them clean.

Jane gave me a wicked grin, "Fucking amazing, babe. Come here." she patter her lap for me to sit on.

"That was what my dream was about, giving you a blowjob." I said smiling with my head on her chest.

**How many of you guys expected Maura to do that? ;) Anyway, review away my little shippers! :D**


End file.
